L'examen gynécologique
by Oxo29
Summary: Marco met un point d'honneur à toujours se préoccuper de la santé de l'ensemble de ses nakamas, les infirmières de Shirohige comprises. Pourtant son statut de docteur n'empêche pas d'attiser des jalousies... de toutes parts. OS.


Et booooonjooooour! C'est Oxo29, en chair et en os! Comment allez vous mes chers lecteurs ? *évite les lancers de pierres et autres objets dangereux*

Toujours autant d'énergie on dirait ?

Bon, ok, 2 ans sans nouvelles j'avoue que c'était un peu abusé! Mais c'est normal, je n'ai plus de temps: en 2 ans j'ai écrit un mémoire (même s'il s'agissait d'écrire, j'en ai chié ^^') et j'ai bossé pendant un an comme assistante sociale! Je voudrais vous y voir vous :p

Non je plaisante, c'est un boulot génial, les humains sont tellement pleins de ressources, je suis impressionnée chaque jour qui passe!

BREF, ce n'est pas le sujet mais plutôt notre petit couple d'amour que sont Marco et Ace 3 impossible de s'en lasser...

En lisant les derniers scans (bon ça remonte à quelques mois maintenant), nous avons appris que Marco était le médecin de l'équipage... quelle tristesse pour moi qui ait toujours pensé qu'il était le navigateur TT^TT

MAIS, mon cerveau malade à tout de suite pondu cette histoire entre Marco et Ace héhé qui n'a pas rêvé de les voir jouer au docteur ?

Vous le vouliez, je l'ai fait! J'arrête donc de vous embeter et on se retrouve à la fin!

Bonne lecture!

Rating: M parce que il y a du _lemon_ !

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

* * *

MarcoxAce

L'examen gynécologique

L'ambiance était fébrile à bord du MobyDick ce matin-là. Quand Marco sorti de sa cabine au lever du jour, il profita de quelques instants de calme. En effet, la journée allait s'annoncer ardue, comme tous les ans. Il regarda le calme de la mer, les nuages doucement filer très loin au-dessus de sa tête. L'idée d'aller les toucher l'effleura, mais il se ravisa vite, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« _J'aurais peut-être dû être navigateur plutôt, cela m'aurait permit plus de tranquillité dans ce type de situations… » [NDA : c'était obligé, pour moi c'est lui le navigateur de l'équipage ! haha]

L'oiseau livreur de journaux passa juste à ce moment-là, délivrant son précieux paquet qui leur permettait d'être au courant des nouvelles du monde. Il jeta à peine un regard sur les gros titres en saisissant le numéro. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de retourner vers l'intérieur du bateau.

Il était le premier attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Thatch ne broncha même pas en le voyant feuilleter le journal, à sa place, sur la grande table des commandants. Il préféra ne pas le déranger connaissant la journée qui l'attendait et entra dans la cuisine pour s'attabler à la dure tache de préparation du premier repas de la journée.

Peu à peu les autres nakamas entrèrent dans la grande salle. Marco ignora les regards jaloux qui lui étaient envoyés de toutes part. Shirohige fini par se présenter accompagnés des infirmières de l'équipage qui veillent sur lui au quotidien, sous sa supervision. S'il salua son Oyaji et s'inquiéta de son bon sommeil, il ignora également l'excitation qui émanait des femmes et leurs rires gênés préférant retourner se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Enfin le commandant de la deuxième flotte, Portgas D. Ace fit son arrivée, d'une humeur absolument noire ce qui était inhabituel quand on savait combien il attendait chaque repas avec impatience. C'était la première année sur le bateau du jeune commandant donc il avait appris la veille la raison de toute cette agitation.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'examen gynécologique annuel de toutes les infirmières. Du point de vue de Marco il s'agissait de s'assurer de la bonne santé de ses nakamas qui aident son Oyaji jour après jour. Pour les autres membres de l'équipage, le phénix allait juste passer une journée géniale à doigter toutes les femmes présentes du bateau, ce qui était le rêve de tous les hommes présents. Deux visions complètements différentes que Marco n'essayait même plus de défendre, autant se battre contre des moulins. Ses nakamas étaient jaloux qu'il ait accès au plus précieux trésor de l'équipage durant toute une journée.

Pour Ace en revanche, c'était totalement différent. Si tous ses compagnons pouvaient penser qu'il était simplement jaloux de la place qu'occupait Marco, lui était jaloux que _SON_ phénix tripote la moitié de l'équipage. Et de le savoir que cela arrivait une fois par an, depuis des années, le rendait fou.

Médecin ou pas, il n'avait pas à toucher quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas le crier sur tous les toits, Marco n'était même pas au courant de ses sentiments. Pour lui il était juste Ace, son petit frère.

Marco fini par lever ses yeux d'un noir onyx de son journal pour voir ce qu'il espérait éviter : des regards mauvais de toutes parts. Il mangea à peine la moitié de son bol de riz et de sa soupe miso avant de se lever. En passant devant les infirmières il leur lança :

« _ J'ai affiché l'ordre de passage sur la porte de l'infirmerie. J'attends la première dans 30min. »

Il sorti en ignorant une fois de plus les commentaires désobligeants de ses nakamas. C'était son travail, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire un effort de compréhension ?

En entrant dans son infirmerie il prit le temps de bien se laver les mains et d'enfiler sa blouse. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus les regards d'Ace emplit de jalousie. Cela l'étonnait de la part de son petit-frère car il ne l'avait jamais vu tourner autour des infirmières jusqu'ici… Enfin c'était un homme aussi, il avait des besoins et des envies.

Ce qui l'amena à penser à sa propre situation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de rapport sexuel ? Il ne se rappelait même plus… peut-être cela datait d'il y a plus d'un an lors d'une escale quelconque. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa libido avait disparue, il ne trouvait plus personne pour l'émoustiller. Palper les longues jambes et les poitrines volumineuses des infirmières ne lui apportait absolument rien, et ce depuis des années.

C'était aussi la raison de l'excitation des infirmières : le premier commandant qui est toujours si discret et n'accepte jamais aucune avance allait les toucher, et ce, en profondeur. De quoi réaliser les fantasmes des femmes du bateau c'est à dire obtenir les faveurs du beau et mystérieux Marco.

Ledit phénix se gratta sa barbe de trois jours tandis qu'il réfléchissait en étudiant la liste des noms des infirmières. S'il n'y avait pas de problèmes majeurs, il aurait fini en quelques heures seulement.

Des petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée. Ça y est, ça commençait.

« _ Je t'en prie, entre, Aby. »

Une jeune infirmière aux cheveux courts et bruns passa timidement la porte. Elle portait l'uniforme des infirmières soit un ensemble rose avec de grandes bottes au motif panthère. L'uniforme avait été choisit par Shirohige en personne, Marco le soupçonnait de se faire plaisir aux yeux à chaque fois qu'une infirmière passait devant lui. En même temps il avait le droit, c'était le capitaine.

« _Déshabille toi totalement, puis tu t'installeras sur la table de consultation. » fit le docteur blond en tournant le dos à sa patiente pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité.

Cependant la jeune infirmière regretta qu'il ne la regarde pas, justement. C'était un homme, il pouvait montrer un intérêt à voir le corps d'une femme nue, non ?

Elle s'installa confortablement tandis que Marco enfilait des gants blancs. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la brune elle le regardait, le rouge aux joues. Il ne détailla pas son corps, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« _ Je vais commencer par examiner ta poitrine pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de tumeur. » déclara Marco d'un ton neutre en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il commença à palper les seins de façon très professionnelle, faisant fi des petits soupirs de plaisir de l'infirmière. Les yeux du phénix examinaient la poitrine sans contentement, c'était son travail.

« _ Rien à signaler de ce côté-là. On va passer à l'examen de ton vagin. Sur les notes de ton dossier il est écrit que l'année dernière tu avais un stérilet, est-ce toujours le cas ? »

Pour éviter tout désagrément toutes les infirmières devaient avoir une contraception, c'était une des règles de l'équipage.

La brune eut un petit rire gêné.

« _ Si je l'avais retiré tu serais au courant je pense… » minauda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Marco la regarda de son air impassible. Pensait-elle qu'il retenait chaque pose de stérilet qu'il faisait ? Il préféra ignorer le comportement de la jeune femme et poursuivre l'examen.

« _ Écarte bien tes jambes s'il te plaît, voilà. Attention ça risque d'être froid. » dit-il tandis qu'il introduisait d'une main experte ses doigts préalablement lubrifiés dans l'entrejambe de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci ne se privait pas de gémir comme s'il était en train de lui prodiguer un bien fou, alors qu'il était simplement en train de palper si tout était bien conforme à l'intérieur. Il ignora une fois de plus la réaction de la brune et termina en retirant ses doigts avec un :

« _ Tout est parfait de ce côté-là. Je vais juste prélever un échantillon de ton col de l'utérus pour le frottis et ça sera bon, » continua-t-il en sortant une petite tige qu'il appliqua rapidement avant de la retirer.

« _ Merci beaucoup Docteur. » remercia l'infirmière mais avec un air déçu.

Durant tout l'examen Marco n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'excitation ou de plaisir à la toucher, ce qui était grandement vexant.

Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, le phénix ramassait l'échantillon prélevé dans un flacon avec le nom d'Aby dessus. Il étudiera dans la semaine tout ce qu'il aura prélevé pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de ses nakamas, c'était le plus important.

Une fois Aby partie, des petits coups résonnèrent à la porte. C'était reparti pour un tour…

oOo

Ace fulminait sur le pont supérieur. Il faisait des tours sur lui-même comme un lion en cage. Dire qu'à l'heure précise où il parlait, Marco était en train de se faire plaisir avec des infirmières. Son Marco, qui n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les corps des femmes jusque-là. Le jeune brun c'était donc conforté dans l'idée qu'il aimait peut-être les hommes comme lui ? Mais non, le voilà qui allait se taper toutes les infirmières, et ce, en une journée !

Il s'approcha du bastingage en se retenant de sauter par-dessus bord, cela n'aura pas paru très sain d'esprit.

« _Merde ! » souffla-t-il de rage en tapant du poing contre le bois.

Il n'avait rien envie de faire pour se changer les idées : ni manger ou entraîner les nouvelles recrues ne le tentait.

« _ Tu vas rester là à te morfondre encore longtemps Ace ? » fit une voix rieuse derrière lui.

C'était Thatch qui s'attendait à trouver le brun dans cet état. Il s'était aperçu des sentiments du jeune homme pour le blond depuis bien longtemps.

« _Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna l'allumette.

_ Oh, je vois tu préfères rester ici tout seul plutôt que je te donne une super info sur ton bien-aimé ? »

A ces mots le visage d'Ace passa au rouge vif alors qu'il sautait sur Thatch pour le faire taire.

« _ Tu es fou de dire ça en plein milieu du pont !? » siffla-t-il alors que le cuisinier partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

« _ Sache que Marco est un perfectionniste, quand il aura fini il restera étudier dans l'infirmerie. Ça sera le moment propice pour lui rendre une petite visite je pense. » lâcha Thatch d'un air amusé avant de tourner les talons. « Tu pourrais passer une meilleure soirée que ne l'a été ta journée, si tu fais preuve d'honnêteté ! »

Ace se gratta la tête. Aller à l'infirmerie ? Il n'était jamais allé encore comme il n'était jamais malade. Et les seules fois où il avait été blessé Marco avait tout amené avec lui.

Oui, il allait faire ça.

oOo

Marco essuya son front ou perlait une goutte de sueur. La journée avait été longue mais il voyait le bout tandis qu'il rangeait soigneusement ses flacons d'échantillons dans une boite. Ensuite il désinfecterait l'ensemble de l'infirmerie, en plus des instruments. Perdu dans ses pensées du travail restant il n'entendit pas les coups à la porte tout de suite. Il perçu le haki d'Ace au bout de quelques secondes, que faisait-il là ?

« _Tu peux entrer Ace. »

Le brun pénétra dans la pièce en scrutant dans tous les coins. C'était l'espace de Marco, il se sentait gêné de rentrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son aîné mais en même temps, privilégié. Son regard se posa sur la table de consultations et l'envie de vomir lui pris. C'était là que toute la journée… beurk.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas Ace ? Tu as l'air nauséeux ? » s'enquit Marco en touchant le front de son petit-frère par réflexe.

Le sang monta immédiatement aux joues d'Ace.

« _ Ah oui tu as un peu de fièvre, c'est pour cela que tu es venu aujourd'hui ?

_ N-non ! »

Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« _ Je voulais te dire que… heu… je n'ai pas aimé que tu touches les infirmières toute la journée ! »

La remarque fit sourire Marco, Ace était tellement mignon parfois.

« _ C'est mon travail Ace.

_ Oui mais il doit y avoir d'autres solutions ! Les femmes se connaissent non ? Il n'y en a pas une qui peut prendre ta place ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est à moi de le faire comme je suis le médecin. »

La remarque énerva passablement Ace qui répliqua sans réfléchir :

« _ Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas la même aux hommes !? »

La remarque laissa un blanc entre les deux pirates. Marco ouvrit ses yeux de surprise.

« _ La même ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Ace se senti bête, comment défendre une chose pareille ? Ça serait encore pire si Marco se mettait à tripoter tous les hommes en plus des femmes !

« _ Heu.. ben, laisse tomber.

_ Non, explique-moi.

_ Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, vérifier ma prostate ? »

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à réaliser chacun la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée.

« _ H-heu bah, oui, bafouilla Ace en rougissant comme une pivoine, au cas, on ne sait jamais… ? »

Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans la tête de Marco il senti un monstre endormi se réveiller au fond de ses tripes. Son instinct de chasseur savait exactement quoi faire, au dépend de sa volonté.

Il s'approcha de sa proie tel un félin.

« _Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ce changement de comportement chez son aîné surpris Ace, d'autant plus que l'ambiance s'était tout à coup chargée de tension sexuelle.

« _Heu, je, heu... » fut capable de prononcer Ace sans quitter des yeux le blond qui lui arrivait maintenant dessus. Celui-ci plaqua son corps contre le sien en continuant de plonger son regard au fond des yeux du petit brun.

« _ J'accepte ta requête ».

Marco ressentait une chaleur comme il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, et, visiblement, c'était son petit frère qui le mettait dans cet état. L'heure n'était pas aux questionnements éthiques, mais plus une envie sauvage d'assouvir la demande terriblement excitante formulée par l'allumette un peu plus tôt. Il se colla un peu plus contre le plus jeune et senti son érection contre sa jambe, il lui faisait le même effet. Tant mieux. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du phénix.

« _Tourne toi. »

Ace ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de cacher son désir face à cet apollon. Marco était tellement désirable, ses cheveux blonds tombant par petites mèches sur son crâne, ses yeux onyx insondables, ses lèvres pulpeuses… et son sourire qui vint parfaire le tout. Ace poussa un gémissement en réponse tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

Peu importe que Marco ne lui parle plus après ça, il était à lui et il allait se laisser entièrement faire à ses mains expertes. Professionnelles, ce serait plutôt le mot. C'est comme si son fantasme le plus fou était en train de se produire, et il n'allait surement pas se plaindre.

En un geste Marco attrapa les bras du plus jeune qu'il plaqua sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête pendant que de l'autre main, il détacha sa ceinture d'un seul coup. Le bermuda d'Ace tomba à ses chevilles révélant ses fesses musclées, sans aucun autre dessous, faisant d'agrandir le sourire du plus vieux. Il faisait glisser sa main sur le postérieur de son nakama, le sentant se tendre à ce contact. Il s'approcha de son oreiller pour lui murmurer :

« _ Détends-toi... »

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou doucement. Pourtant Marco intérieurement était loin d'être calme, il contenait toute ses pulsions sexuelles qui demandaient à être réveillées depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, il n'avait pas connu ça depuis longtemps mais il ne souhaitait pas traumatiser l'objet de son désir.

Ace était confus. Était-il vraiment en train de rêver comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ? Il sentait la main qui courrait le long de sa colonne pour s'arrêter sur son postérieur. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement. Cela avait l'air bien réel. Les baisers dans son cou aussi semblaient bien réels.

Le blond ne perdait pas le nord, loin de là. Il lâcha les mains du plus jeune au-dessus de sa tête qui ne bougèrent pas. Il approuva avec un grognement. Son attention se détourna quelques secondes de sa cible, sondant son infirmerie pour chercher quelque chose en particulier. Lorsqu'il le repéra derrière une vitre, il se décolla du plus jeune pour l'attraper avant de retourner sur celui-ci. Il tenait dans sa main un pot de lubrifiant. Il connaissait parfaitement le corps humain et une pénétration anale mal effectuée pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Il allait tout faire dans les règles, même si sa libido lui criait d'y aller à l'arrache, sans se soucier du reste.

Reprenant sa place sur le plus jeune, il glissa un doigt entre ses fesses. L'effet fut immédiat, à ce contact Ace poussa un gémissement. Marco, de son autre main libre, la glissa sur l'entrejambe du jeune brun, saisissant sa virilité. Nouveau gémissement. Ace ne savait plus trop ou se mettre, Marco était en train de le prendre des deux côtés ! Le doigt du phénix se fit un peu plus insistant sur son entrée, Ace le sentait rentrer en lui.

Marco avait la tête complètement dans les nuages, il agissait selon ce que lui commandait ses désirs et il n'écoutait qu'eux. Même si cela voulait dire enfoncer plus profondément ses doigts pour entendre son nakama gémir de plus en plus. Il n'eut aucun mal au bout de quelques minutes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, connaissant parfaitement l'anatomie, et s'attela à marteler le point P du jeune pirate.

Ace avait du mal à retenir sa voix, de même que son excitation. Depuis que le blond le touchait à cet endroit, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que Marco pense de lui qu'il était un précoce et se forçait à se retenir au maximum.

Le blond senti immédiatement le changement dans le corps du brun, il se laissait aller et tout à coup, il s'est tendu. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui glisser de sa voix grave :

« _ Laisse toi aller… Ace… »

Le fait d'entendre prononcer son nom d'une façon aussi érotique eut raison d'Ace qui explosa en de longs jets dans la main de Marco qui continuait son doux massage dans son postérieur. Le fait de sentir le liquide chaud sur sa main ne calma pas les ardeurs du phénix, au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment lui aussi, heureusement, ayant plus d'expérience sexuelle qu'Ace, il n'avait aucun mal à refréner son éjaculation. Au contraire il souhaitait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends »

Cette pensée passa comme un éclair dans la tête du blond, tandis qu'il retournait Ace pour l'embrasser. Le brun ouvrit des grands yeux de surprise avant de rendre son baiser avec passion.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends »

Comme un rêve qui se réalise, le brun s'accrocha au cou du blond pour se coller encore plus contre lui. Quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, ils se regardèrent. Ace était rouge comme une pivoine ce qui arracha un petit sourire à son aîné.

« _ Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal au niveau de ta prostate, mais je vais devoir mener un examen plus en profondeur… continuait Marco sur le ton d'une blague qui n'en était plus une depuis quelques minutes, installe-toi sur ma table d'auscultation. »

Le fait de voir son petit frère offert à lui sur la table ou il avait vu passer tellement de membres de son équipage perturba le blond pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre. Le spectacle que lui offrait Ace valait le détour : assis sur sa table, jambes légèrement écartées qui permettait à Marco d'en voir assez pour imaginer le reste, visage rougit par l'excitation de son précédent orgasme, et les traces de celui-ci encore visibles sur ses jambes et son bas ventre.

Il ne tenait plus, et commença à ôter sa ceinture et l'étole qui lui entourait la taille. Il baissa enfin son pantacourt, libérant son sexe qui était bien trop à l'étroit. Il n'avait pas eu une érection pareille depuis des années.

Ace ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard cet homme, tellement sexy en face de lui. Marco le dévorait de ses yeux onyx, présentant son corps sans chercher à rien cacher, ses abdos, et, juste en dessous, bandé à l'extrême, sa virilité. Le brun était sans doute dans un rêve c'était la seule explication. Dieu qu'il aimait Marco.

Celui-ci se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à venir se coller contre son petit frère. Il lui caressa le bras terminant sur son torse.

« _ Ace… Tu es sûr ?

_ J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant tellement longtemps, souri Ace.

_ Alors… je vais faire en sorte que tu t'en souviennes pour un moment. »

Et sur ces paroles, il renfonça ses doigts dans l'entrée déjà lubrifiée d'Ace qui gémit à cette sensation. Il écarta les doigts dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, se régalant des soupirs de son jeune nakama. Mais il lui fallait plus, il avait besoin de _goûter _à Ace…

Alors Marco saisit son sexe et commença à le rentrer. Il voyait la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage du brun et il lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, en continuant d'une autre main, de s'occuper de la verge de son partenaire. Il faisait de longs vas et vient qui procurait au brun assez de plaisir pour effacer une partie de la douleur.

Ace était comblé, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Marco. Il était quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux du phénix, et de le savoir, cela le remplissait de joie. Il avait chaud et voyait bien que c'était réciproque.  
Si Marco avait réussi à se retenir jusque-là, sentir Ace autour de son sexe faisait perdre la tête. Son petit frère était tellement serré et son excitation tellement grande qu'il risquait d'éjaculer à tout moment.

Il en était de son honneur de ne pas craquer devant Ace. Que penserait-il de lui ? A l'idée que le brun puisse le rejeter car il était un mauvais coup mis un froid sur sa libido. Ace le senti immédiatement, le blond avait adouci son regard de prédateur.

Il attrapa le visage du vieux pirate, caressant sa barbe de trois jours qu'il aimait tant :

« _ Marco, continue… »

Marco ouvrit ses yeux onyx pour fixer son petit frère, il commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Sa faim sexuelle repris immédiatement le dessus : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Et il était heureux de pouvoir la ressentir avec Ace.

Il accéléra encore le rythme, il entendait à peine les gémissements du brun qui maintenant prenait complément son pied.

« Comment Marco fait-il pour être à la fois aussi bestial et doux en même temps ? » pensa dans un éclair de lucidité le jeune pirate.

Il lui faisait découvrir une sensation totalement nouvelle, et il n'aurait souhaiter la découvrir avec personne d'autre que lui. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il le savait. Son esprit avait lâché l'affaire, il se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de son blond

Marco non plus n'en menait pas large, son sexe plus gros que jamais, il pilonnait son jeune frère comme s'il n'y avait pas de deuxième fois.

Il senti soudain Ace se crisper sous le plaisir de l'orgasme. Impossible de se retenir plus longtemps, dans un dernier râle de plaisir, il balança son éjaculation au fond du brun. Il sentait le liquide chaud entre leurs deux corps mais il était incapable de se relever, affalé sur le brun.

Leurs respirations synchronisées, ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles, profitant de cet instant. Enfin, Marco releva la tête et fit un petit sourire au jeune brun.

« _ Je t'aime »

Ace se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte que cette phrase lui avait échappé. Marco ne répondit pas, préférant se relever en caressant doucement la tête du brun, tellement qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment entendu.

Le blond se retira et commença à s'essuyer, et tendit de quoi faire de même au jeune pirate.

« _ M-marco… ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu regrettes ? »

Marco tourna ses yeux onyx vers le jeune brun qui le regardait d'un air inquiet devant sa non réaction. Le blond se rappela qu'il était doué pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments. L'entrainement de dizaines d'années pour éviter d'être blessé d'une quelconque façon était de feindre l'indifférence.

Il sourit à son nakama.

« _ Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps Ace. »

Il se rapprocha de son frère, toujours à moitié déshabillé, et le pris dans ses bras. Ce simple contact réveilla le dragon dans son ventre et son sexe lui fit comprendre avec une nouvelle érection. Mais il avait repris ses esprits à présent : il n'allait pas abuser du corps d'Ace plus que raison, il risquait de le blesser.

En tant que médecin il devait veiller sur la santé de ses nakamas dans toutes les circonstances.

oOo

Marco regardait les échantillons qu'il avait récolté il y a quelques semaines se teinter d'une couleur foncée, prouvant que le résultat était négatif. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ses nakama étaient toutes en bonne santé.

Il senti un souffle dans son cou : celui d'Ace qui lui aussi était plus que jamais en bonne santé.

Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se fréquenter dans l'infirmerie, parfois juste pour profiter de la présence de l'autre (surtout quand Marco avait du travail à terminer), et d'autres fois pour se rassasier de leurs corps, encore et encore. Le blond se doutait bien que tout le monde dans l'équipage avait dû se rendre compte de leur relation, mais cela lui importait peu. Bien sûr il ne laissait rien paraître, mais son jeune amant était un livre ouvert, et le sourire béat qu'il arborait dès qu'il était en sa présence ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation.

En parlant de celui-ci il se tourna vers le brun.

« _ Tu sais… je n'ai jamais répondu à ta déclaration… »

La respiration d'Ace se bloqua. Le moment était-il venu, après plusieurs semaines ?

Marco eut un sourire carnassier.

« _ Il va falloir que je t'ausculte en profondeur pour être sûr de mon diagnostic. »

FIN

* * *

Et voilou, les meilleures choses ont une fin malheureusement!

Il s'agissait de mon 31ème OS sur ce couple, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Soyez pas radins en reviews, je sais que je vis d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais quand même :p

Suite à la prochaine histoire les amis! (toujours avec notre couple favori ^^)


End file.
